The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of plum tree which has been denominated by the varietal name "Midnight Sun" and which is a chance seedling of unknown parentage. "Midnight Sun" is characterized as to novelty by producing fruit which matures for harvest approximately Aug. 20 at Del Rey, Calif., and which further produces large, black plums having a white flesh and mild flavor and which are freestone by nature and exhibit excellent handling and shipping characteristics.
It has long been known that the purchase of fruits such as plums by consumers, is largely influenced by the exterior coloration and size. Thus, it has been understood that it would be desirable to provide a plum tree which would bear fruit having a commercially aesthetic appeal, such as that presented by the present invention, which can be brought to market late in the season to compete with fruits being marketed in the same season.